AKI SORA: RECORDANDO EL PASADO FANFIC EN ESPAÑOL
by Miguel Aoi
Summary: ESTA ES LA VERSIÓN EN ESPAÑOL DEL FANFIC QUE PUBLIQUE ANTERIORMENTE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES :)


**En este fanfic trataré de hacer una continuación que es lo que habría pasado si el manga hubiese continuado, por esto solo tendré en cuenta el manga y no el anime, también trataré de respetar y basarme tanto como sea posible sobre las personalidades de los personajes; (ACLARO QUE NO SOY EL PROPIETARIO DEL MANGA O ANIME "AKI SORA" Y QUE ESTO ES SOLO UN FANFIC CREADO POR UN FAN Y PARA FANS Y QUE DEBE CONSIDERARSE COMO TAL, TAMBIÉN CLARO QUE ESTO SERÁ UNA HISTORIA DE CLASIFICACIÓN "MA" DEBIDO A EL CONTEXTO Y LAS ESCENAS PRESENTADAS AQUÍ, ES IMPORTANTE LEER EL MANGA PARA ENTENDER LA HISTORIA MEJOR) HABIENDO DICHO ESTO ... ¡DISFRÚTALO!**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: DOBLADO DEL DOLOR.**

 _Espero que todas tus decisiones conduzcan a la felicidad..._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dije aquel fatídico día, de alguna manera es como si sólo el hecho de recordar ese momento así como todos los momentos felices, tristes y amargos que tuvimos, fueran suficientes para hacerme pedazos del pecho, además de que me recuerda la cruda realidad y el hecho de que probablemente nunca volveré a verla ...

-¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Dije suavemente mientras mi cabeza estaba escondida entre mis brazos y mi banco en esa escuela que alguna vez fue testigo de esos recuerdos que ahora no son más que pesadillas para mí.

Ahora yo, SORA, estoy en mi salón de clases, solo ahí, sin hacer nada, solo sentado mientras una voz familiar me dice

"Voy a la casa de Cana, no tienes que hacer la cena", dice una chica de pelo corto, muy parecida a mi, por supuesto, me refiero a mi gemela, Nami.

"De acuerdo ..." digo en voz baja, baja, mientras ella sólo me mira fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que sonó la campana. Las clases han terminado, tomo mis cosas y salgo. En el camino a casa sólo puedo recordar las innumerables veces que llegamos a clase juntos ... aunque está claro que esos momentos nunca volverán.

Cuando llego a casa veo que hay una carta sobre la mesa, esta tiene la letra de mamá así que la abro, la carta dice lo siguiente: _Nami, tu hermana Aki me llamó y me dijo que regresaría a casa para pasar la Vacaciones de Navidad, sé que todavía son tres meses antes, pero quiero que lo sepas, si vas a decirle algo a Sora, trata de ser amable con él, sabes que está muy deprimido por lo que pasó ese día. También quiero que sepas que hoy no llegaré a casa ... te encargo a Sora._

Después de leer la carta empecé a sentir un nudo en el estómago, así como una fuerte presión en mi pecho. -¿enrecio vendrá? Digo en voz baja mientras trato de contener mis lágrimas, después de eso voy a mi habitación y me encierro como de costumbre.

\- Realmente no puedo creer que finalmente vendrá a casa ... ¿qué debo hacer? y si ya no me quiere? o qué si me odia ahora? ... No sé qué haría si algo así legara a pasar, pero ... ¡definitivamente quiero verla!

Digo todo esto mientras sólo me invade un sentimiento de alegría al mismo tiempo que de tristeza, mientras siento un enorme nudo en el estómago y no puedo contener mis lágrimas, me imagino el hecho de que regresará a casa después de todo lo que pasó, y cómo debo reaccionar a tal situación, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ella probablemente ya no me ama o que ella realmente me odia.

 **AKI:**

Ha pasado casi un año desde que yo, Aki, salí de casa y fui separada de mi querido Sora. Después de separarnos no podía soportar la idea de tener que abandonar la vida de Sora, porque todavía lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía seguir haciéndole daño, si me quedaba en casa, por eso tenía que salir de casa e ir a estudiar en el extranjero, aunque para alguien como yo que no es buena en las tareas del hogar o en la cocina, era muy difícil para mí vivir sola, pero afortunadamente podría arreglármelas por mí misma y ahora después de tanto tiempo separado de él, voy a volver para ver a la persona que amo, aunque no sé cómo lo tomara.

Mientras pienso en ello oigo una voz que me dice

-Está bien, si te portas bien te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de decir eso, esa persona salió de la habitación donde yo estaba mientras yo sólo estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que trataban de salir de mis ojos ... después de todo, no era raro que yo estuviera emocionada por el hecho de que yo volvería a ver a mi amado Sora, pero una parte de mí sabía que no sería completamente bienvenida porque para Nami y para mi madre simplemente abandone a Sora y le hice entrar en depresión por esa misma razón, aun así no puedo juzgarlas, porque si supieran el tipo de relación que tuve con Sora nunca volvería a poner los pies en esa casa.

-Ah, espero que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer, Sora...

 **BIEN, HASTA AQUÍ SE SURGIRÁ EL CAPÍTULO 1 DE ESTE FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, DUDA O COMENTARIO POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER EN MIS REDES SOCIALES O BIEN DIRECTAMENTE COMENTANDO EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO O POR MEDIO DE UN MENSAJE DIRECTO, TAMBIÉN SI VEO QUE ESTE FANFIC TIENE UN BUEN APOYO POR USTED CONTINUARE PUBLICANDOLO RÁPIDAMENTE TENIENDO EN CUENTA TODAS SUS SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS ... INCLUSO SI NO ES ASÍ, LO HARÉ PORQUE ME DA LA GANA HACERLO.**


End file.
